unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Melee
Melee is the most basic type of attack in the Uncharted series. It encompasses a range of close contact hand-to-hand attacks. Single-player * "Basic" -''' Appears in: Uncharted: Drake's Fortune In singleplayer, the basic melee attack (also dubbed: "Fast and Furious Combo") involves pressing the button five times successively, causing Drake to land a series of weak hits. If the enemy is nearby a solid surface such as a brick wall and the player engages in melee with them, Drake will often pin the enemy against the wall as he attacks them, sometimes finishing by slamming their head into it, as well as other moves. This combo only appears in Drake's Fortune. * 'Brutal -' Appears in: Uncharted: Drakes Fortune The Brutal Combo ( , , ) is a precise and deadly attack. The player must time the attack accordingly with Drake's punches. Like the basic combo, this can also be carried out against a solid surface, causing Drake to sometimes knee his opponent in the face. * 'Contextual -' Appears in: Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, Uncharted 4: A Thief's End '' In ''Among Thieves the melee is a series of contextual button prompts, the moves of which may alter if performed near a solid surface. A more advanced version of this melee features in Drake's Deception allowing the player to combat multiple foes at a time and use certain objects as weapons. If Drake is holding a firearm and initiates melee, he will hit them with it, and if their health is already low, he will execute a finisher move (such as throwing the gun at the enemy to catch and then punching him). Players can also grapple enemies and headbutt or throw them, as well as attack if being grappled themselves. In the single player of both games, it is possible for Drake to kick enemies and defeat them instantly if they are standing on a lower level, but still high enough for Drake to kick them in the face. Conversely, if Drake is lower than the enemy, but can still engage in melee, he will grab the enemy's legs and throw them over his head. Both of these attacks defeat the enemy instantly. *'Steel Fist -' Appears in: Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, Uncharted: Golden Abyss The Steel Fist combo involves weakening the enemy with gunfire and following it up with an one hit kill punch. Alternatively, the player can punch the enemy first and then fire at them. In multiplayer, the steel fist technique is used by running and blindfiring on the opponent and finishing them with a melee strike. * 'Pull Down -' Appears in: Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, Uncharted: Golden Abyss This melee attack enables Drake to pull victim off a ledge and to their death. It is an instant kill regardless of height in both single and multiplayer. In Drake's Deception, Drake also breaks the opponents neck if they are facing away when he pulls them down. * '"Stealth" -' Appears in: Uncharted: Drakes Fortune, Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, Uncharted: Golden Abyss A stealthy takedown that breaks the victim's neck. In Drake's Fortune, the only stealth move is the basic neck-breaker. In Among Thieves ''and Drake's Deception,'' many new stealth variations are included, sometimes breaking the neck of the victim. Stealth is an instant kill. In the Among Thieves chapter; Breaking and Entering, this attack instead chokes the guards to unconsciousness. When in cover, it's possible to take out enemies quietly if they are near enough. This attack consists of stealthily killing/incapacitating an enemy from the edge of cover. Drake will strike a pose to indicate that this move is available. From low cover, Drake will reach out and pull his opponent over the cover and break their neck with his elbow. From the edge of low cover, Drake will kick his opponent in the crotch, drag them behind the cover and snap their neck. From standing cover, Drake incapacitates the enemy by grabbing and slamming them against the cover. Another standing cover stealth move is when Drake jumps out of cover, uppercuts them, and pulls the body behind the cover. Drake's Deception features additional stealth moves, such as a "jumping takedown". This attack consists of the Drake jumping from a higher platform onto an enemy below, thereby snapping the enemy's neck or knocking them out. This move can be performed no matter which way the enemy is facing, and even if they are aware of Drake's presence, as well as stealthily. New moves also appear when Drake is in the water. Rather than a pull-down, he will punch the opponent in the groin, then in the face causing the enemy to fall into the water. *"Disarm" -''' Appears in: Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Similar to Contextual, except that Drake will disarm the enemy and take the weapon for himself after knocking them out with it. There are variations, such as upper-cutting the enemy causing his weapon to fly into the air, which Drake can catch. Other's consist of Drake breaking the enemy's arm for the weapon, followed by a kick to the face. Multiplayer Multiplayer melee is featured in Among Thieves, Drake's Deception and A Thief's End. It is more simplified and lacks many of the complex moves from single-player, but does feature some new ones. In competitive multiplayer, the basic melee attack is a pistol whip, or, when equipped with a long gun, a buttstroke. It takes two hits to kill an enemy this way, and it is usually the one who hits first that wins. In co-op, the basic melee is the same as in single-player. In Drake's Deception, finisher animations are added that occur when a player uses melee to finish off an enemy that is already low on health. * 'Pull Down -' Appears in: Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, Uncharted 4: A Thief's End This melee attack enables the player to pull their victim off a ledge and to their death. It is an instant kill no matter the drop height. In Drake's Deception, a new version of the pull down is seen, where it's possible to pull an upper player overhead from a ladder, or, if the players are on another climbable surface, the lower player will jump up and grab the upper player and throw them off. Performing this move will earn the Pull Down medal. * 'Kick Off -' Appears in: Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, Uncharted 4: A Thief's End This attack allows players to kick off other players hanging on ledges, instantly killing them, again, regardless of drop height. One variation of the Kick Off is the "head smash", also an instant kill, which can be performed if the player is in waist high cover, and an enemy player is hanging from the ledge of the cover. In competitive multiplayer, performing this move will still earn the Kick Off medal, but in Drake's Deception it earns a Headache medal. In Drake's Deception, when two members of opposing teams are hanging next to each other, one can kick sideways and knock the other player down. If two players are hanging adjacent to each other, it's possible for one perform a swinging Kick Off maneuver. Also, if two opposing players are above/below each other on a ladder, the above player can kick downwards and knock the lower player off. * 'Stealth -' Appears in: Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Stealth is possible in multiplayer by attacking players up close from behind. The attack is a basic neck-breaker. In Drake's Deception, performing this will earn the Oh Snap! medal. Gallery Basic Melee 2.jpg|Basic Melee in Uncharted: Drakes Fortune Basic Melee.jpg|Basic Melee in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Uncharted-3-drakes-deception-20110816001238519 640w.jpg|Nate pulling down an agent in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception 380998 294234990609521 100000690667371 1020078 2102101545 n.jpg|A rare move Block!.jpg|Locked in combat Category:Gameplay